Charlotte Halliwell
Charlotte is the fifth Charmed child to be born. She is the oldest daughter of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. She has two younger siblings, her twin Penny and little brother Henry. Her Warren powers are molecular immobilization and telekinesis. History Early Life Charlotte was born on November 21, 2006 with her twin sister, Penny. She grew up in a apartment with her sister and parents until she was six. Henry was born that year and she took her role as a big sister very seriously. She hangs out at the Manor a lot. Before Season One Charlotte lives with her sister, Penny and two cousins, Melinda and Peyton. She works at Halliwell's as a waitress part time. She is currently an a college student to become a Social Worker, following in her mother's footsteps. She is often at the library at Magic School or at the Manor in the attic. Personality Charlotte is a lot like Chris in her personality. She is extremely intelligent and level headed. She is logical and almost always has a plan. She can be bitingly sarcastic. Charlotte's anger is something even her family is afraid of at times. She is kind and gentle with her family and openly shows her affection with them. She is independent and is 'the adult' among her cousins, along with Chris. She often rolls her eyes at their antics, but will always help them. Charlotte can keep her head in a crisis and is quick on her feet. She is very intuitive and seems to know when someone is lying to her. Power ''Whitelighter Powers *'Glamouring': The power to change one's appearence * '''Omnilingualism': To be able to speak, read, and understand every language * Orbing: '''To be able to transport in a flurry of orbs * '''Remote Orbing: '''To orb someone else without touching them * '''Sensing: '''To detect the location of others magically * '''Telekinetic Orbing: '''Orb objects at or to someone * '''Healing: '''To heal wounds or injuries of another * '''Photokinesis: '''The ability to create or manipulate light Witch Powers *'Astral Projection: '''Project your conscious to another location *'Hydrokinesis: 'The ability to control or manipulate water **'Cryokinesis: A very strong elemental power enabling the user to generate and manipulate cold and ice. *'Molecular Immobilization: '''The power to temporarily freeze time. *'Telekinesis: Move things with her mind or hands; Charlotte channels it through her hands **'''Crushing: '''The ability to crush an objectwith telekinesis Basic Powers *'''Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'''High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Appearance Charlotte has long dark brown hair. She normally leaves it curly or straightens it. Her makeup is normally simple and light. Her closet is filled with jeans and cute jackets. Her clothes are unique and casual. Charlotte doesn't wear fancy clothes often. She favors a gold necklace or large earrings for jewelry. Relationships Parents Charlotte is close to her mom as she is following the same path she once took. She can be obsessive over things and her parents have to calm her down. She often asks her mom about classes and loves learning different things from both her parents. Penny Charlotte and Penny are twins and best friends. They adore each other and are the only ones wo can calm the other down when they lose control of their power. Charlotte is the older twin and very protective of her younger sister. Henry Jr. Henry is her younger brother and she often helps him or talks to him about school. They often experiment and study together. Charlotte is there when he needs girl advice or school, or anything really. They have a sibling link. Chris Charlotte and Chris are incredibly close, almost as much as Charlotte and Penny or Wyatt and Chris. Charlotte understands Chris's darker side, having studied some of the darker magic he has. She doesn't know about the dark future, but he has contemplated about telling her many time. She considers him her best friend and like a brother. Category:Offspring of Paige Matthews Category:Halliwell Category:Good Category:Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Hybrid Category:Molecular Immobilization Category:Telekinesis Category:Character